


Rehab With Movies

by Dark_Chaos_The_Creator



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29395167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Chaos_The_Creator/pseuds/Dark_Chaos_The_Creator
Summary: Essentially it's the one death scene in Bambi with everyone's reaction. Mostly. This is the written version of the comic Rehab With Movies by razzled9.
Kudos: 13





	Rehab With Movies

It was an average night in the hotel, everyone was doing their own thing, Niffty was cleaning the kitchen… for the tenth time. Husk was trying to drink himself into a bottle and Angel Dust was lounging on the couch. Vaggie was glaring at Al, and Al' was being… well Al'. Then entered Charlie carrying an assortment of movies, ”You'd know what would get rehab ball rolling? Disney marathon!“ she said with her usual charming tone and grin holding up Bambi.

They all settled down on the couch, Angel moving over to make room, as Charlie put in the film. They make it half way through the film to the scene where Bambi and his mother are being chased by the hunter. As everyone watches Bambi's mother yells, ”Kep running Bambi!“ before being shot.

Angel then yells,”They fucking killed his mom?!” Then, everyone hears Alastor softly crying, covering his face while trying to keep his signature smile.

Looking a bit concerned Charlie looks over at him,”Al?“ she asks. ”Are you okay?“

He then looks up with a tear still in his eye,”Oh, I'm perfectly fine, my dear! Why would I be upset over - **hunting malpractice**!!!“ he said with a slight choke. ”All hunters worth their salt knows **you don't hunt does**!!!“ he continued with a slight sob, as Charlie moved closer patting him on the back. Even Angel gets up moving towards the grief stricken deer, holding out a handkerchief for Al'.

**Author's Note:**

> I watched the animated for this and was moved. Anyways comment and kudos if ya liked it.


End file.
